The present invention relates generally to toy airplanes, including plastic model airplanes of the type assembled by children. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system for playfully mounting a model airplane upon a vehicle window so that the toy can be controlled by the child occupant, usually in the back seat, as the vehicle moves.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the toy arts, a great deal of interest exists in model airplane building. A wide variety of plastic model airplanes are currently available for children and other hobbyists. Once the airplanes are assembled, they are usually placed upon a rack for display, but all too often they are simply stored and then ignored by the child. I have found that many model airplanes so accurately emulate actual airplanes that they possess useful and stimulating flight characteristics. In other words, when properly exposed to high velocity air, they tend to exhibit certain interesting aerodynamic characteristics, lending them to playful flight simulations. Also, as will be well appreciated by those familiar with children, and particularly those who have experienced difficulties in entertaining a child sitting in the back seat of an automobile during a long automobile trip, some form of toy which can stimulate the child's interest and occupy his hours during a trip in a vehicle would be highly prized. Hence it would seem desirable to provide a system for allowing a child to constructively play with his model airplane toys after they have been assembled.
With respect to known prior art, a toy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,750 provides a rotatable system for controlling a model airplane and simulating flight. In this device the top of a model airplane is hooked to a control rod above ground, and the plane maybe variously manipulated by the child.
Abernethy Pat. No. 2,281,656 depicts a system wherein a plurality of model airplanes maybe rotated about a lower support stand. A plurality of control rods rotatably secured above the support stand are each coupled to individual model planes by a support string. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,416 depicts a rather complex tethered model airplane system which enables a child to manipulate a model plane. However, it includes a plurality of control members which are coupled to various portions of the airplane in a complex fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,267 issued Mar. 30, 1937 also discloses a system for rotating a model airplane about a fixed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,872 issued Jan. 7, 1975 discloses a system for controlling a captive flying toy through a remote mechanical system located outside of the orbit of the flying toy. Shapiro Pat. No. 2,644,271 discloses a launching system for model gliders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,403 discloses a glider carrying and releasing device for kites.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,560 and Design Pat. No. 157,535 both disclose the type of display or mounting systems which are typically employed to display models once they are assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,210 discloses another toy flight simulating device.
However, no prior art device known to me provides a system for mounting a model airplane externally of a vehicle, so that a child may play with it as the vehicle is driving. Moreover, I am unaware of any cable mounting system or toy mounting emulation system which is usable in conjunction with the window of a car, preferably the back seat, to enable a child to gleefully play with his model airplanes by subjecting them to the rush of air as the vehicle moves.